


Meetings are boring

by Quakerlass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass





	Meetings are boring

Tony was bored, he hated briefings, he’d successfully managed to avoid the last three but had been told in no uncertain terms that he `would not miss the next one` or the consequences would be dire.

So here he was listening to a discussion on funding for new coffee machines which had so far taken two hours when the decision (just buy new ones it’s no problem I’ll pay) could have been taken in ten minutes in his opinion.

Suddenly his phone buzzed, that was unusual, normally everyone was banned from calling or texting him while in a briefing to avoid giving him an excuse to leave. He picked up his glass (sadly only containing water) and taking a sip surreptitiously opened the text message.

He immediately choked causing everyone to look over at him “sorry” he managed to gasp out “I just need a bit of fresh air” and grabbing his phone rushed from the room.

Fuck he thought, I’ll have to tell Loki not to text me naked pictures during briefings, still …he took another quick look at the photo, I’ll make sure the briefing ends quickly!


End file.
